Beat
by FanKnight
Summary: One Shot Distraught over his Senpai yelling at him. Daisuke finds himself unable to deal with the rush of emotions,Can Taichi save him from himself? Taisuke. Fluff][Angst


**FanKnight: Well after watching 29 episodes of 'Charmed' thanks to my mom, I thought up this little one shot. Go fluff! Enjoy! I do not own Digimon Adventure 02!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mad was an understatement. Daisuke Motomiya was pissed. The boy was blessed with many traits from his idol and roll model. A lop sided grin that could melt any heart, a quick mind, and big heart. Though he had taken on many more of the older boy's wonderful qualities he'd taken on a few of the more infuriating traits of the elder bearer of courage.

Stomping through the soccer fields he growled to himself. His hair damp from the mist of the rising sun, his clothes clinging tightly to his well toned sixteen year old body. He stopped now, his old goggles hanging from his pocket as he clenched his fists.

How dare he! How dare Taichi treat him like…like a child! He was sixteen now! He flopped unto the ground, not caring that his bottom was now damp, his jeans turning a darker color as his silk black shirt let in the cool morning breeze.

Tears slipped from the boy's eyes as his hands ran through his spiky hair. His finger's clenching into his scalp as he let the words replay in his mind over and over again.

'_Go home Daisuke, you're too young.'_

A small tremor racked through his body as he roughly wiped the tears from his eyes. His eyes red and slightly larger from his crying. That look in his eyes, this voice…his grip….it all tore him apart inside.

He hid his face from the world as a sob racked him hard, his dreams, his hopes, his wishes, his heart had all be shattered in that one moment. The images replaying over and over in his head.

He'd been pissed before; mad at the way he'd been treated like such a child. Those feelings of rage, and betrayal now replaced by sorrow and desperation, his heart seeming to crumble into smaller pieces yet, as he rocked himself back and forth.

Taichi's eyes, those were what hurt him the most. Taichi had always looked at him with just warm eyes, yet those eyes he'd seen when Taichi had yelled…they were hot, boiling with rage, desperation, and something he didn't dare nor care to identify.

He wiped his eyes dry as he sniffled. His eyes now red and puffy as he hick upped, a small sigh escaping him as he felt oddly tired. Standing slowly, his knees wobbled as they threatened to give. He now realized he hadn't slept in two days, the sun now rising past the high school telling him it was welling into the morning. Maybe 7 at the latest, he still had a long walk home.

He sniffled, hic upping again as he heard a car drive by, slamming on breaks and coming to a stop. He paid no mind to it though, he didn't' care. Let some random thug mug him, take everything he had, and kill him. He didn't care anymore, he felt horrible, and probably looked even worse.

He could hear foot steps now, a sad smile upon his face as he fell back onto his bottom. Laughing to himself at his pitiful position, at his sad excuse of a life. He didn't care when he heard heavy breathing just behind him, an undeniable presence as well.

"Dai…Daisuke…."

His face fell at the voice, his lip quivering as he shook his head. His heart burning with pain as his throat seemed to burn worse.

"N-no…go away…"

"Daisuke…where have you been? We've been worried sick! I've been worried sick."

He trembled now, his hands clenching tightly in the grass as he rocked back and forth, tears falling from his eyes as he bit his lip hard. Refusing to give into the returning pain, wouldn't he just go? Didn't he know? He had to by now!

"Daisuke…what's wrong! Come on talk to me!"

"G-go…away…."

He felt the warm touch of the older boy's hand on his slightly revealed shoulder. He flinched at the contact, giving an almost silent gasp as he jerked away from the touch. The taste of iron filling his mouth as he began to tremble harder, his body shaking to the point, it looked as if he were having a seizure.

"Daisuke….."

It was silent awhile, the cold air blowing the only sound apart from their breathing as he continued to shake a tremble.

It didn't take long, before a pair of strong warm arms wrapped around him. A jacket about his quaking form as he began to struggle. Though it did no good as the harder he struggled the tighter the grip became.

"Let me go…"

His voice seemed distant almost urgent to be free of the boy's grip, of the power he held over him.

"Let me go!"

"Daisuke…please…talk to me…"

"Let me go!"

He struggled, as if for his life now as Taichi pulled him to his chest. The smaller boy seeming to fit perfectly as he struggled to be free, tears slipping from his red eyes as he began to beat on Taichi's well toned chest.

"Let me go Taichi!"

"No…"

He struggled for some time, it seemed ages though. Taichi's grip budging non he soon found himself breathing hard, leaning against the older boy's chest as he'd worn himself out.

"I hate you….I hate you….just leave me alone….please…"

Taichi only smiled as he loosened his grip, Daisuke flinching as he stroked a few sweat and dew covered hair from the boy's face. He held Daisuke close now, as if the boy were a priceless jewel, in danger of being stolen or shattering.

"Talk to me…you always could before…."

Daisuke was quiet a moment, his eyes half lidded as he lay lifeless. His lips barely moving, his voice but a murmur now.

"What's…there to say….I hate you…and…you hate me…."

Taichi blinked, smiling still as he stroked the boy's bangs away. His hand rough from years of training and practice. To Daisuke however, it was soft, soothing to the point of no return.

"I don't know whose been telling you these lies….I don't hate you…"

Daisuke only gave a half smile as he shut his eyes, trying to hate the way his Senpai's heart beat gave so much relief, even if it was moving at a thousand beats a second.

"Don't…lie….I know what I saw….the way you looked at me…."

Taichi seemed to freeze, Daisuke sure he heard the elder boy's heart stop for a moment.

"I'm sorry about that….I…never meant…"

"It's ok…I know I'm a burden…."

Taichi's grip tightened as he hugged the boy gently, he seemed to shake now. Daisuke seemingly dead in spirit and body.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke…I…I never meant….your not a burden….I just….it was…a bad moment….I…I never thought you'd…oh god Dai…please…please forgive me."

Daisuke's eyes widened a bit, just a bit though at the elder boy's voice. He couldn't believe his ears…was…was that fear in his Senpai's voice?

"D-daisuke?"

He felt a last spark of hope flare through him as he looked into those perfect brown eyes. Licking his lips, glad the blood had dried he pushed himself to his Senpai's ear and whispered but two words.

"Kiss me."

He hadn't ever heard two more perfect words in his entire life he believed at that moment. Taichi's lips smashing into his own as the older boy held him tightly, he was soft at first becoming more fierce when the boy whimpered, and trembled from the attention.

He pulled away, Daisuke smiling shyly as he licked his lips. Both were breathing hard as they readjusted. Daisuke blushing rather hard as he found himself in his Senpai's lap, the older boy's arms around him as the boy's lips met his over and over again.

"Taichi…Senpai…"

He could barely breath, quiet proud of himself for even being able to speak he looked into the older boy's half lidded eyes as he smiled, a real smile for the first time in 48 hours.

"I ….I love you…"

The boy's eyes seemed to shine even brighter if possible as he pulled the younger boy closer, Daisuke sure he could feel the other's heart through his chest.

"I love you too…"

Suddenly tired beyond all reason, he nuzzled his Senpai, sighing happily as he seemed to find peace in the boy's very aura.

"Senpai…"

"Yeah?"

"When I wake up…promise this isn't a dream…"

"I promise…"

The younger boy smiled, not feeling the ground leave him as Taichi lifted him with ease. He never felt being placed in the car seat, the seat belt, nor the feeling of being laid in Taichi's bed. He only felt the older boy's touch as he was held close, and the comforting sound of the older boy's heart put at rest the last of his woes.

He knew now what that hidden emotion in those eyes were…love. He had been protecting the older boy…from what? He'd find out later, for now, he'd enjoy the warmth of the chosen he loved.

**------------------**

**FanKnight: Well? Whacha think? Hope you liked it! Please review! **


End file.
